There are a multitude of wireless networks that are designed for specific applications. In order to facilitate communication among components of the networks, standards are used for the different types of networks. For example, UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is used for cellular networks, Bluetooth is used for PAN (Personal Area Network), and 802.11 is used for WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network). Generally, the standards specify different modulation schemes.
However, when a large amount of users are on the wireless network, receivers of the network are in close proximity, or the frequency spectrum is congested, interference can occur. To reduce the amount of interference, a technique known as beam forming may be used. Beam forming is a receiver based technique designed to reduce the amount of interference and increase bandwidth efficiency based on space separation.
In prior art system, a beam former algorithm is used to perform the beam forming. A different beam forming algorithm is used for different modulation schemes. For example, a plurality of beam forming algorithms exist for both CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and for Single-carrier TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access). This results in substantial overhead in coding and hardware for networks that utilize more than one modulation scheme.